Hidden
by GeneralHospital92
Summary: Everyone thought that Nathan West had died when he had got shot by Faison but what if he made a plan with WSB to fake his death and what happens when he contacts Maxie and has her join him. Will they be able to stay hidden or will something draw the family of three back to Port Charles?


Chapter 1

Maxie is soundly sleeping when she is suddenly awakened by the sound of a baby crying. She gets up from her bed and goes into the nursery to tend to the baby.

Maxie walks into the nursery to the crying baby and says, "Hey there my fashionista, what's going on? Are you hungry?"

Maxie makes the baby a bottle and she sits in the rocking chair and feeds the baby while the baby looks up at her.

Looking at the baby Maxie smiles, "You look so much like your father it is crazy. I wanted you to have his eyes and I am lucky that you took after him. Well I guess when you get older that won't really be a good thing because you will have all the boys beating down the door to date you."

Maxie spends a good thirty minutes in the nursery with the baby until he falls asleep.

Maxie places the baby girl into her crib and kisses the baby's head and says, "I love you so much baby girl and just know that I will always be here for you."

Maxie leaves out pf the nursery and returns to her bedroom.

"So how is our little princess doing?" Nathan asks from the bed.

Maxie walks over to the bed and says, "She's doing good she was just hungry, and now she is asleep."

Maxie sighs and looks at Nathan.

"Alright, Maxie what's wrong?" Nathan says.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "It's nothing Nathan I'm just really missing our family. They haven't even met Chanel and she is already 3 months old. I miss my mom and Mac and I know that it kills them to not know where I am or how I'm doing."

"I did disappear one night without even a hint as to where I was going. I just told them that I needed space after your death and that I would reach out when I was ready to be around people again." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Maxie, I know exactly how you feel it absolutely killed me to make you and everyone we care about think that I had died. I am happy that I was able to work out this whole plan with the WSB to fake my death and go into hiding until the whole situation with Faison and Heinrik is handled. I know that it may have been selfish of me, but I just couldn't let you go on believing that I was dead, so I had Frisco set it up, so I could contact you without it being traced so I could have you and the baby join me."

"I almost thought was someone playing a cruel joke on me when you first called me, but the minute I heard your voice I knew it was really you. I love our life here and I love that you were able to be there to see our baby be born. I just wish that we could contact our family and tell them everything. Dante was destroyed that day in the hospital and he was in pretty rough shape at the funeral too I just wish I could tell him and the rest of our family the truth." Maxie says.

Nathan grabs Maxie's hand and says, "Do you regret coming?"

"No! Of course not. I am happy with our life here together and I know that someday we will go back home and explain everything to our family and friends. Just being here with you and getting to reach out and touch you and seeing you with our daughter makes me realize that I made the right decision by coming here to be with you." Maxie says.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that and just know that I am loving spending every moment with you and our daughter, and just know that someday we will be able to go home and be with our family again." Nathan says.

Maxie smiles and kisses Nathan.

"Thank you so much for talking me down again. You always have been the level headed one."

"I love the fact that you leap before you look it is one of the qualities that I have always admired about you." Nathan says.

"Alright, let's get some sleep knowing Chanel she will have us up in the next few hours, and we both know she will cry until someone shows her some attention." Maxie says.

"Yes, just like her mother." Nathan says with a smile.

"Nathan, I love you."

"I love you too, Maxie." Nathan says and then they both fall asleep.


End file.
